Shadow
All hail the holder of one of the most generic NightWing names!! Coding done by Epheme. I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead; Personality I'm gonna do this in a kind of note style because I'd rather not try to word a whole paragraph so yeah, prepare yourselves *Either emotional or cold and unfeeling *Really tries to be nice but if she's in a bad mood and her friends make it worse she won't exactly be pleasant *''Way too damn jealous'' *Constantly full of the underlying fear that her friends will end up hating her but if she's in a bad mood she won't stop herself from being awful *Generally seems happy enough *Pretty aware of her flaws *Verging into dead inside territory but is still too emotional for that *Her memory is getting worse *Doesn't feel like anything is real *Gets hurt really easily when it comes to what the people she cares about do/say *Tries to sleep off her negativity but it doesn't really work *Completely unmotivated *Kind of hates the path her life is going down right now *Has no plan for the future *Can speak another language **Speaks it with others who understand it **Usually uses her fluency in the language to say things that others won't understand, it's a good way to vent without upsetting someone else *Getting dumber as time goes on *Usually doesn't think before she acts but most of the time her actions aren't harmful so she gets lucky *Pretty sure she has a deeper understanding on how some things work *Believes in a higher being *Has opinions that will most definitely be considered controversial here so they're not shown *Usually biased when it comes to people she likes *Gets headaches frequently *Loses her train of thought frequently *Not really one to hate a lot of people, she dislikes a lot of people but only a few *Usually treats others how she'd want to be treated, but doesn't do vice-versa *Sometimes wishes her friends wouldn't do certain things *Always tired *Generally a hypocrite *Is pretty sure there's something wrong with her but she's not self-diagnosing because she wants to be as little of a hypocrite as she can *Good with secrets *Tends to accidentally overshare sometimes *Almost always passive, if she's not she generally responds in a cold manner *Isn't the type to yell or be angry in a loud manner *Kinda quiet *Enjoys cold weather *Vents a lot but it's never enough, constantly burdened by her negative emotions *Always gets physically cold when she's upset *Shivers a lot *Really amazing at screwing things up *Loves being with her friends a lot *Wants to be thought of in a positive manner by most but that's never gonna happen for obvious reasons *Very loyal *Always ends up feeling lonely *Doesn't cry that easily but it doesn't take a lot to make her cry *Tries to be as empathetic as possible but if she's in a bad mood she won't care about what the other party is feeling *Irrational *Acts like she's still a child sometimes *Generally dislikes being politically correct or making sure that she doesn't offend certain groups of people **Her friends don't get offended easily so this doesn't cause issues *Turns all of her problems into jokes *Zones out often *Loses her train of thought easily *Loves being nice and complimenting others **Doesn't flatter or have ulterior motives, she just enjoys being nice uvu I lift my lids and all is born again. Description Shadow is pitch-black, and her underbelly is a dark-ish grey. Her eyes are a mix of ice-blue and electric-blue. Near the corners of her eyes there is a silver scale that makes her look like she's crying. The scales don't mean anything though, she doesn't have anything special about her. She has a burn mark on her tail. Shadow normally keeps a straight face, and her voice is said to sound monotonous. According to others, her resting face apparently looks either upset or sad. She can't breathe fire, but can cough out smoke. Her claws and horns are rather dull. Shadow is average-sized. (I think I made you up inside my head.) Trivia *Shadow's eyes are an icy blue and not green because she wasn't originally my sona, and once I made her my sona I liked the design so I kept it for sentimental purposes *Others tend to compliment her eyes Shadowwwe.png|by t4!!!!!!! image1.PNG|by this amazing person image2.PNG|by Resa again aa AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA.png|by resa again!!! Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell